Passive Role of the Life
Passive Role of the Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 115th case of the game and the 23rd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Wealthy Street, district of Fario. Plot After getting invitations for Roberto's party at the museum but also with the trial information that drug trafficking inside the Wealthy street epicenter is also there, Mia an the player got their costumes on and went to the party in hope to kill two birds with one stone and stop both Roberto's plans and drug trafficking. Once they arrived into the crowd they quickly started to adapt to it. The player soon after spotted a person who looked like is being hurt. They approaches them closer only to find that mysterious person is dead, their skull cracked. The team first spoke to partygoer Holly Sprite who managed to identify the victim as Nicko Depart. How the team progress their investigation they also expanded their suspect list and found reason to suspect a cosplayer Anton Agreste, museum curator Andy Bellamy but also another partygoer Cynthia Rayman. After the autopsy, Matilda informed the team that she found traces of Pompeian wine on the victim's neck who probably end there when the killer wanted to check his pulse. The team step by to recap what they learned when they got a call from unknown person with a rough demonic voice, telling them to go to Area 0, a restricted area of the museum if they want to move their investigation forward. Once they arrived to the location they quickly discovered that they are not alone as a mistress Mercedes Lamborghini was also inside the restricted area. The team quickly discovered that Anton and victim had an argument and decided to inspect that closer. Anton told the team that the victim was a kind of a bad influence to the younger population who came to enjoy this costume party, telling the team that he even offered children drugs. Mia and the player approached Holly again when they discovered that she and the victim wanted to set museum on fire. Holly told the team that the victim wanted to have fun and make the party more movable but that she upon seeing what he actually planned to do moved away from him. They also spoke again to Cynthia when the lab confirmed her DNA on destroyed artifact of the museum. Cynthia told Mia and the player that she got a little drunk and accidentally destroyed the artifact but that the victim saw that and offered help, but that after he told her that because of this cover up she will need to serve some favors for him until he don't say that is enough, making her more insecure and less safer near him. Later on, the team was approached by Mercedes who wanted to confess something. Mercedes told the team that she didn't tell them everything about her. she told the team that she wasn't in the restricted are by accident but that she has access to it and that the victim was the one who locked her inside because he wanted to rob that area. The team followed her lead with doubts and went to search the area once again where they discovered that Andy and the victim had a bloody fight. Andy told the player that he caught the victim inside the restricted area and that he wanted to tell him to leave but that the victim didn't take it well and hit him. When the last analyze has been completed, Mia and the player had another arrest to make. They approached and arrested Andy for the murder. Andy cracker right away and confessed that he killed Nicko but that the murder was an accident. He explained that after the fight in the restricted area he was furious at the victim but also curious to see what he was doing there and and how he entered. Once he approached to talk with him, the victim lost him temper once again and started another fight. Angry at Nicko for not telling him anything and failing to protect a secret about the restricted area he grabbed a bone and decided to "teach him a lesson", but that he hit him too hard, causing him to fall dead. Mia then asked him that secret he needed to protect on which he said that some strange guy with Roman name used it as a drug drop point but that he had direct order from another person of a roman name to shut up and don't say anything. On the trial, Judge Lawson sentenced him to 6 years in prison with change of parole in 6 months. After a trial, the team could focus on revealing a secret about Roberto's deal with the brothel cover up, drugs and Deltoiud Operation. Barb and the player decided to back to the museum and search for Roberto's traces. After inspecting the scene once again the team found a smudged papers that later was revealed to be Roberto's notes. After John's careful analyzes he informed the team that notes are indeed from Roberto and that he mentioning a special delivery for his subjects inside his brothel and that he will pick up the delivery later at the fountains. In hope to catch Roberto unarmed and while he pick the drugs the team went to the fountains but only what they found was a pair of shovels. They then decided to dig around in hope that the delivery is maybe hidden under the ground. Finally, the team dig up the delivery box who was nothing more but a drug inside the box. With now all proof that Roberto work is against humanity and deeply against the law the mean approached to arrest him. Roberto just laughed and said that he is the one owning this district, the one who bought it and is the ruler of it, making him untouchable, the creator of laws and everything, and said that if they want to do anything around him they will need a warrant and a photographic evidence. Then Barb got angrier and pointed the gun at him, demanding the answers about what Operation Deltodius is, but he just laughed as his bodyguards kicked out the team out of his office. Angry to the core, the team went to judge Lawson, demanding from her a search warrant for Roberto's brothel. Julia was little on the edge because of lack of solid proof that drug is really using on the girls and clients inside the brothel, but on the end she accepted, signing up a warrant before giving it to the player and Barb. In the meantime, Mia asked the player for a private conversation. She told the player that while their did investigation of Nicko's murder she lost her badge somewhere in the restricted area and asked them if they could come with her to help her finding the badge. The player accepted and they back to the restricted area. They quickly found her badge but also and a strange machine that after Arif's analyzes is confirmed to be an inhaler for a people who suffer from a heavy asthma and that one of the suspects matches the profiles - Mercedes. The team back to give and gave her back her inhaler on what was she very grateful. As the night arrived, Barb started to be more and more itchy to storm into the brothel and reveal all the secrets behind Roberto and his deal with LUMIA. When they finally formed a small crew they were ready to take actions and rushed to Roberto's brothel and stormed inside, searching every single room but they didn't find anything illegal. Suddenly from one of the bedroom the scream was heard and Mia with the player rushed there and quickly entered inside but it's was too late as they as they discovered.... Summary 'Victim' * Nicko Depart (Killed on the party inside museum) 'Murder Weapon' * Dinosaur's Bone 'Killer' * Andy Bellamy Suspects HollySpriteSFB.png|Holly Sprite AAgresteSFB.png|Anton Agreste ABellamySFB.png|Andy Bellamy CRaymanC23SFB.png|Cynthia Rayman MLamborghiniSFB.png|Mercedes Lamborghini Quasi-Suspect(s) MDiazQC23SFB.png|Mia Diaz RDiasQC23SFB.png|Roberto Dias Killer's Profile * The Killer eats cactus. * The Killer drinks Pompeian wine * The Killer crocodile skin wallet * The Killer has blond hair. * The Killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Party Arena (Clues: Victims Body, Purse, Phone) *Examine Purse (Result: Lipstick with a name; New Suspect: Holly Sprite) *Examine Phone (Result: Phone) *Ask Holly Sprite something about the victim (Victim identified: Nicko Depart; New Crime Scene: Museum Yard) *Investigate Museum Yard (Clues: Stained napkin, Black ring, Faded clip badge) *Examine Stained napkin (Result: Redish-green substance) *Examine Black ring (Result: A AGRESTE; New Suspect: Anton Agreste) *Examine Faded Clip badge (Result: A BELLAMY; New Suspect: Andy Bellamy) *Ask Anton Agreste if he knows the victim. *Interrogate Andy Bellamy. *Analyze Phone (03:00:00; New Suspect: Cynthia Rayman) *Ask Cynthia how she knows the victim. *Analyze Redish-green substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats cactus) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Pompeian wine) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Restricted Area (Clues: Keypad, Locked device, Pile of documents) *Examine Keypad (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Mercedes Lamborghini's fingerprints; New Suspect: Mercedes Lamborghini) *Examine Locked device (Result: Strange device) *Examine Pile of documents (Result: Bloody Wallet) *Ask Mercedes Lamborghini what she did in the restricted area (Profile Updated: Mercedes drinks Pompeian eine) *Analyze Strange device (06:00:00) *Analyze Bloody Wallet (03:00:00) *Question Anton about his argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Anton eats cactus, drinks Pompeian wine and had crocodile skin wallet; New Crime Scene: Fountains) *Investigate Fountains (Clues: Album, Pile of bones) *Examine Album (Result: Picture of Victim and Holly) *Examine Pile of Bones (Result: Skeleton) *Question Holly about her and victim's connection (Profile Updated: Holly eats cactus, drinks Pompeian wine and had crocodile skin wallet) *Analyze Skeleton (06:00:00) *Ask Cynthia how her DNA end up on the museum property (Profile Updated: Cynthia eats cactus, drinks Pompeian wine and had crocodile skin wallet) *Go to Chapter 3! (2 stars) Chapter 3 *See what confession Mercedes has (Profile Updated: Mercedes has crocodile skin wallet; New Crime Scene: Dinosaurs Skelet) *Investigate Dinosaurs Skelet (Clues: Victim's clothes) *Examine Bloody Clothes (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (06:00:00) *Question Andy why is his blood on the victim's clothes *Investigate Party Table (Clues: Locked Box, Pile of bones) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Bloody objects) *Examine Bloody objects (Result: Bone) *Examine Pile of Bones (Bloody Hammer) *Analyze Bone (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Classified: Bone; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Analyze Bloody Hammer (15:00:00; attribute: The Killer is a man) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lustful Shadows 5! Lustful Shadows 5 *Investigate Party Arena (Clues: Smudged Papers) *Examine Smudged Papers (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes (06:00:00) *Investigate Fountains (Clues: Locker) *Examine Locker (Result: Shovels) *Investigate Fountains again (Clues: Locked box) *Examine Open box (Result: Drugs) *Detain Roberto Dias (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Make Julia Lawson sign a search warrant! *See what Mia wants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Restricted Area (Clues: Mia's badge, Strange device) *Analyze Strange device (03:00:00) *Give back inhaler to Mercedes (Reward: Gelled hairstyle) *Move on to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wealthy Street